In the related art, a remote control signal learning device which stores a remote control signal transmitted from a remote controller, and performs a predetermined operation if the same remote control signal as the stored remote control signal is received, is known.
Since a digital optical signal which is used as a remote control signal is configured by an infrared ray, sunlight or light from a fluorescent lamp becomes noise, and erroneous learning in the remote control signal learning device may occur.
Accordingly, Patent Literature 1 describes that a leader pulse of a remote control signal is detected, a non-signal period is predicted from the leader pulse, and the remote control signal is not acquired during the period (pause period). According to the invention of Patent Literature 1, the operation prevents acquisition of a noise signal inserted during the pause period.